Love at first bite
by MyLittleBlackAngel
Summary: Bonnie's life is perfect until she starts having bad dreams. Who is this mysterious blue eyed man that keeps coming to her in her dreams and what does he want with the little witch? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Love at first bite

* * *

><p>Bad dreams<p>

_I was in the forest near the old church ruins I use to play near as a child with my best friends Caroline and Elena. Grams had warned us about this place saying it was an evil place but we ignored her. I was still dressed in my Hello Kitty Pajama's. Goosebumps arose on my skin._

_The sound of feet stepping on dry leaves caught my attention. _

_"Hello...anyone there?" I called. No answer. _

_The sun hid behind the clouds in the grey sky. I felt as though I was being watched by someone or something. _

_"Bonnie" someone whispered into my ear. Their breath was warm against my voice sent chills up my spin. I gasped and whirled around. Nothing. No one was there. _

_My heart was beating rapidly. I took deep, shallow breaths. _

_Calm down Bonnie, I thought. _

_"Hello, Bonnie" said a voice. I looked to my left and gasped. It was a man, he had blood smeared on his lips. His blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul. I cried in horror and took off away from him. _

_Making my legs run as fast as I could like I was running track. _

_I panted as I ran away, jumping over roots and rocks, I made my way to a clearing. It was empty. There was no noise only the sound of my own breathing. _

_"Boo" said the man. He was perched in a tree. His face was beautiful and dangerous._

_"What do you want?" I asked. The man smirked and was suddenly in front of me, caressing my face with his pale hands. _

_"You" he whispered into my ear. I stared at him in terror. _

_He smiled widely, exposing his sharp white teeth._

_Vampire, was the thought that crossed through my mind. I screamed as he made a lunge for my neck, ripping through my flesh. _

I awoke, startled. Sweat was beaded on my forehead, my eyes were wide with terror. I became aware of my alarm clock going off. I banged it with my fist to turn it off.

It was just a dream, I told myself. I had been getting a lot of those lately.

"Bonnie, hurry up- your going to miss your bus!" yelled my father from downstairs. I groaned and got out of bed. I quickly put on a long green singlet, black skinny jeans, black pumps and a put on a gold necklace.

Brushing my curly, brown hair I noticed a large crow in the tree beside my window.

It was staring at me with it's head tilted to the side. It scraped it's foot against the branch and pecked out my window with it's beak. I frowned, what has it been eating? I placed the brush on the table and pushed the windows open.

"Shoo, get out of here" I said waving a hand out it. The crow squaked loudly, sending all the other small birds in the tree flying away.

I tried again but the crow didn't budge, it just sat there, silent and motionless.

"Bonnie hurry up!" called my dad again. I sighed and picked up my bag, throwing in my books. I looked up at the crow one last time over my shoulder and walked downstairs.

"Did you see it?" I asked my father as I walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a grey buisness suit. I opened the fridge and pulled out an apple.

"See what?" he asked as his eyes focused on the lap top in front of him.

"That crow, it was massive" I explained, taking a bite of my apple. My dad sipped on his coffee.

"No I didn't. I won't be back til 12 tonight, Logan want's me to cover this story for the news- some animal attacked a person last night in the woods near the ruins" my dad explained. Animal attack? That must be some big ass animal. Then my dream came rushing through my head. Last night I'd dreamt I was near the church ruins. I pushed the thought away.

"You mean that hot guy from the news?" I asked. My dad blinked and put the coffee back on the bench.

"I'm going to forget you said that but...yes. But remember don't go out side after dark and do not under any circumstances-" I cut him off. I knew what he was going to say.

"Invite anyone I don't know in the house. You've told me this_ thousands _of times" I sighed. My family were descendents of witches from Salem who moved to Mystic Falls a long time ago. My Grandma was always telling me about them and making me practice spells.

"Good, you remember. There should be some KFC from dinner last night left over and I'll leave twenty dollars for dinner on the bench" he said.

"Oh that reminds me, I need you to sign this cheque so Caroline, Elena and I can buy the some materials for the Hautned party coming up this week" I said. My dad nodded. I zipped open my bag.

"Here," I began" hold my earrings, my books, my ipod, my pens, my wallet, my phone, my make up and my bracelets" I threw all the stuff at him and finally found the check. I handed it it to him, I quickly packed all my things back in my bag.

My dad wrote his signature on and the amount of money, $700.

"Thanks" I replied. Suddenly there was a loud honk from outside.

"Gotta go, love you" I said, kissing my dad on the cheek and running outside.

"Love you too" he called after me.

"Hey, Bonnie" said the bus driver, Tammi. Her curly orange hair was up in a ponie tail and her freckled skin seemed pale.

"Good morning, Tammi" I said, handing her the money for my bus ride. The bus took off down the street.

I took my seat next to the window, admiring the scenery The sky was grey and the sun hid behind the puffy clouds. The weather had been different for the past three days.

_Get your money, whip ya hair  
>Executive branch blow my smoke like a player<br>Yeah in the club, yes it cracks  
>Cute little mama, but they stack with backs<br>_I opened my bag and pulled out my phone. Caroline's number appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Care" I said.

"Bonnie, you have to get your ass here now" Caroline told me excited.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The new boy _and _he is _smokin' hawt_, you have to see him!" Caroline exclaimed through the phone. I chuckled.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Stefan Salvatore, cute huh?" Caroline said.

"Very, have any of the girls attacked him yet?" I asked with a smile.

"Besides from me...no" she laughed. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, the bus had pulled up in front of the school.

"The bus just got here Care, meet me at the car park" I told her.

"Okay, bye Bonnie" she said and hung up. I put my bag over my shoulder and got off the bus.

"Bye Tammi" I called earning a honk in return. I smiled and walked to the car park.

I could see a pretty blond bouncing up and down. It should wear off in a few weeks, I told myself remembering last time a new boy came to school.

"Yes, you finally here!" Caroline squealed as she tucked her phone back into her pocket. She hugged me then pulled back.

"So, where is this Mystery man?" I asked. Caroline was still excited.

"Over there" she said, pointing to a man in a leather jacket.

"That's a hot back" I smirked. Out of no where Elena walked up to him. Caroline's jaw fell. I sighed, not this again.

There's always been competitions between these two. Caroline tries and tries to get them to notice her but sadly things don't go her way. Don't get me wrong, I love Elena but sometime's theres times where she can piss me off. But she does kinda deserve someone, ever since her parents died she's been different. She use to be on the cheer squad but know she's changed. More mature.

I looked over at Caroline.

"Hey, don't worry about it" I told Caroline, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why? Why does she always get the good ones?" Caroline asked me. I smiled faintly.

"It's okay, there's plenty of guys who would love to be with you" I said, pointing over to Tyler Lockwood who was looking at Caroline and licking his lips.

"Ew, I'm not that upset" she said, causing me to laugh. The bell rang.

"Comon, let's get to class" I said.

* * *

><p>"Mr Salvatore you late" said Mr Tanner. I looked up from my phone. There he stood. Stefan Salvatore. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt and leather jacket, sun glasses hid his eyes, he <em>was <em>hot. He had that bad boy style look.

"Sorry Mr Tanner" Stefan said.

"Sit" Mr Tanner said. My breath caught in my throat when I watched him sit next to me. He looked over at me and gave me a soft smile. I smiled back and pulled out my phone to text Caroline.

_Hottie sitting right next to me! ~ Bonnie. _

I pressed send and waited for her response.

_You lucky bitch, oh well I've been..."occupied"- I forgot about him. Has he looked at you? ~ Caroline. _

I smiled at her message, didn't take her long did it?

_Yes, he smiled at me. You were right- he is sexy ;) ~ Bonnie_

_I'm always right~ Caroline. _

I looked up and saw Elena staring at Stefan, her ex, Matt, was glaring at him.

"No texting in class, Bonnie" Mr Tanner said. I rolled my eyes.

_Sorry, Care. Gotta go before Mr Tanner has a spaz~ Bonnie_

I clicked send and turned my phone off. Mr Tanner was writing on the board.

"Okay class, you've got an assignment that's due next Wednesday, you will be paired with a partner" My Tanner told us as he handed out sheets of paper.

Mr Tanners voice rang through the small class room, I turned the sheet over and began to read.

_Mysteries of Mystic Falls_

_For centuries Mystic Falls has had people mysteriously die and disappear. People were curious about all the deaths was it a pyshopath, a disease or "The beasts of the night"? _

_Rumours ran through the town that the "Beasts of the night" were blood drinkers that would come out in night and take the lives of innocent civilians, draining them of blood. _

_Some believe they even had the power to compel humans. In order to keep the town safe they found a plant called "Vervain" to keep the Beasts away (also referred to as Vampires)._

I stopped reading, this was already freaking me out. I pushed the paper to the side and sighed.

"Elena and Sarah you two are partners, Bonnie and Stefan you two can work together- maybe _you _can teach her" Mr Tanner told everyone. I turned to Stefan.

"So, have you heard of these "Beasts of the night"?" I asked him, laughing at the end. Stefan smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, my father told me stories of them when I was young" he replied.

"You use to live here?"I asked.

"For quite a while" he told me. Tyler brushed pass my desk causing my books fell to the ground. I bent down to pick them up but Stefan had already picked them up.

"Thanks" I smiled as I took my books. When my hand came in contact with him I felt this horrible feeling rush through my body. One I'd never felt before. I pulled back, my eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I sat there frozen. What had just happened? I nodded my head quickly.

"Yeah...um fine. I-I have to go" I said picking up my books and leaving the class. I had to get out of here.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the lounge room watching The big bang theory when I heard knocking on the door. I paused the tv and got up to answer the door. I looked at the clock, it was only 5:30 and the sky was already dark.<p>

I opened the door to reveal two very annoyed girls.

"Bonnie, where the hell were you?" asked Elena, her hand on her hip.

"I had to go home, I wasn't feeling well" I explained. Yeah right. Elena raised her eyebrow not believing me.

"Whatever. We came over to work on the Haunted house, I've already down the foods and drinks" Elena said, a purple folder was tucked under her arm.

"Sure, come inside" I said and opened the door wider. The two girls walk inside and place their coats on the rack.

Then I see it. Sitting on the railing of the porch is the crow from this morning. The crow watches me with hunger. Why do it's eyes look familiar? It's black feathers were slightly ruffled.

"Bonnie, you coming?" asked Caroline, nudging my arm. I was pulled out of the trance and look over at her.

"Yeah...sure" I say slowly, closing the door on the crow.

Elena was sitting on the carpet writing in her notepad. Papers and books were scattered on the floor.

"So, what are you going as?" I asked Caroline, trying to clear my thoughts of the crow.

"I was thinking of going as the goddess Aphrodite" Caroline shrugged, biting the end of her pen.

"I'm going as a vampire, what about you?" she asked me.

"I was thinking of going as a witch" I told the two girls. Outside it was raining, I could hear loud thunder not far away.

"Perfect, so it's all planned. All we need now is materials for the Haunted house, maybe we could get some tomb stones to make it seem as though were in a grave yard" suggested Caroline. There was a loud bang, the three of us screamed.

"It's just the thunder" I said, convincing myself. They went back to talking.

"Or better yet, maybe we could have the party at the old Church ruins" Elena said with a mishevous smile. The mention of the church ruins sent chills through my body.

"Elena, I don't think that's a good idea, my dad said there was an animal attack there last night" I told her.

"And that makes it even more spookier" Caroline replied, siding with Elena for the first time.

"Fine" I sighed, the two girls squealed.

"So now that we've got the venu3 sorted we should start on th-" Caroline was cut off when the lights went out.

Elena let out a small scream. I rolled my eyes and fumbled for my phone in my pocket to use as a light.

"It's probably just a glitch, I'll go check it out" I said and opened a draw, pulling out a flash light.

I walked through the darkened house down to the den. I could hear Elena and Caroline's whispers from the living room.

Opening the den door, it let out a creak. I reluctantly walked down the stairs to the power box.

Being down here scared me, I should have bought someone with me I thought. Opening the power box, I fiddled with the switches. Almost there.

Suddenly I was pushed against the brick wall. I let out a scream as my back made contact with the cold, hard wall. I dropped the flash light to the floor but was able to see what had pushed me. It was him. The man I'd seen in my dreams. His blue orbs focused on me. A sharp gasp escaped my lips as I looked at him. His face was pale and veins appeared under his now blood read eyes.

"Hello, _cara_" he whispered to me, stroking the side of my face with a pale finger. I was shaking. I couldn't find the strength in me to scream. I was frozen. His body blocked me from escaping. The man's clothes were touching mine, our chest's almost on the same level.

"W-who are you?" I managed to get out. The question must of amused him because he let out a short chuckle.

"A vampire" he smirked, showing me his pointy fangs. I let out a scream and pushed him away with all my strength. I ran up stairs but felt him pull me back my the ankle. I fell on the stairs, hurting my ass. Blood ran down my forehead. Tears ran down my cheeks.

He crouched over me and wiped the blood away with his index finger and licked it. His gaze fixed on me in hunger and lust.

This is it Bonnie, your going to die.

"Bonnie?" called a voice. Elena. The man looked up and scowled.

"I'll see you later, _cara_" he told me and disappeared. Suddenly the power came back on. Elena gasped and ran over to me.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she panicked, pushing my blood stained hair out of the way. She wouldn't believe me if I told her what had happened.

"I...tripped over" I told her. Elena frowned and helped me up.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up" she said.

...

I was staying over Caroline's house. We were watching The Notebook but my attention wasn't focused on that. I had other things to think of.

_"I'll see you later, cara"_ were the words the man had said to me.

* * *

><p>Okay then, so thanks for reading and...please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

We meet again

...

"Bye, dad" I said as I got out of the car. I straightened my black and purple witch dress and put the stupid witch hat Caroline had bought me on my head, brown curls bounced out. My father honked the horn as he drove down the dark road. I sucked in a breath.

It's going to be okay, I told myself. I nodded and started off towards the party. I could see the different coloured lights through the trees. The sound of laughter and squeals ran through the air.

A gust of wind ran through the forest, sending a shiver through me. I didn't want to come here tonight. I could tell something was going to happen, I could feel it.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Caroline as she rushed to my side, her gladiator shoes pounded against the ground. She wore a white dress that stopped just above her knees with gold swirls on the hem. A gold belt was under the bust and her blonde hair was piled up into a bun of silky blonde hair.

"Hey, Care" I said softly as she threw her arms around me, her braclets jingled. Caroline pulled back with a smile.

"Doesn't this look great?" asked Caroline, motioning to the party. There was a fountain of blood on the stone table which was surrounded by two zombies, a werewolf, an ice queen and a fairy with glowing wings.

"Yeah, sure" I replied. I wanted to get out of here, _now_.

I could hear Michael Jackson's Thriller song playing. People were dancing under the big oak tree, skeleton's hung on the brances laughing. A disco ball shined down on them and tomb stones popped out of the ground.

We did do a good job, I thought, a small smile playing on my lips.

Memories of Elena, Caroline and I getting wasted and me making out with a senior at the Haunted house party last year ran through my mind.

"Elena you look fab!" Carolines voice rang through my ears, putting my thoughts to an end. I turned around and saw Elena in a small red and black vampire dress. Her brown hair was curled and she wore red lips stick and fake fangs. I had to admit, she _did_ look good.

Elena smiled and twirled around. Behind her was Stefan who was dressed up as Dracula. I rolled my eyes, typical. He gave us a small, strained smile and I laughed to myself.

Elena and Caroline were talking excitedly about the party. Their faces changing every second.

"Did you see what Sarah was wearing, Bon?" Elena asked me. Everyone's eyes were on me. I met Stefan's waiting green orbs.

"Um...no, listen I gotta go" I said. The memory of last week resurfaced. I took off quickly to the snack table without glancing back.

Ignoring their calls, I picked up a piece of candy and shoved it into my mouth. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and sighed. Tikki.

"Your on punch duty" declared Tikki. She was dressed up as an angel. Psh, yeah right. Angel my ass. She shoved the empty bowl at me and skipped away.

"Bitch" I called, earning the middle finger as a response.

I poured some blood red punch into the bowl with my nose scrunched. The colour made me sick. Picking up the spoon, I started stiring.

...

"I...I love you all sooo much y'know...y'know that Bonnnnie?" Elena slurred as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She let go and bought the bottle to her mouth, taking a quick sip.

Someone had managed to spike the punch while I wasn't looking. Elena started to take her shoes off and undo the strings of her dress.

"No, your not getting naked in front of everyone tonight" I chuckled as I pulled her hands away. Elena pouted.

"Okay, I think you've had too much to drink" Jeremy told his sister. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take her home, Bonnie, she'll probably pass out on the way home" Jeremy explained. I nodded.

"Okay, see you guys later" I called.

"What?...Listen I don't- I don't care what you say about me I'm not a whorrre" I managed to here Elena say as Jeremy carried her off.

"Has anyone seen Caroline?" I asked Matt, Tyler and Amiee. They all shook their heads side ways. I frowned. I hadn't seen her since earlier tonight.

Amiee, Tyler and Matt were engaged in a heavy conversation about football. They wouldn't notice If I slipped away. Placing the beer on the ground I walked through the party goers in search for Caroline.

I squeezed through the crowd, bumping into a werewolf, causing him to spill his drink.

"Hey!" he complained, I ducked my head.

"Sorry" I said and then caught sight of golden hair. Caroline. I shoved past the werewolf toward her.

"Caroline!" I called and reached out for a the blonde haired girl infront of me who was making out with a zombie. She spun around and glared at me.

She had dark eyes and tanned skin.

"Opps, my bad...sorry" I told her and let go of her shoulder.

A terrible feeling swept through my body. What if she was hurt?

I shook of the last thought and walked ahead, through the forest. She had to be around here somewhere. She would of told me if she was going home early tonight.

Suddenly one thought popped into my mind. _What if she was here...with him?_

Panic and fear swelled up in my body. I had to find her, she might be badly hurt or worse. Sucking in a breath, my feet started moving deeper into the forest. She was here. Somewhere. I just had to find her.

I had no idea where all the courage was coming from, just last week I was terrified of the _thing_.

As I got further into the forest I started feeling a little scared. Fog had gathered ahead and I was contemplating on turning around but an image of Caroline popped into my mind.

I wrapped my arms around my chest and kept moving forward. I could see the outline of the church ruins already.

She has to be here, I told myself. I could barely hear the maniac laughing coming from the party and the lights were impossible to see.

My feet staggered forward, closer to the ruins. Then I saw it. My eyes focused on the shadowy figure beside the ruins. It had to be him...I has to be.

_Hello, little bird, _a voice in my head said. The same voice of the Vampire. But how did he get inside my head?

I was deep in thought when I felt a strong hand touch my shoulder. I jumped back, alarmed but relief soon washed over me when I realized who it was. Tyler Lockwood.

"Tyler. What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes darting around the forest. The figure was gone. I gulped.

Tyler had a smile on his face, "You know it's bad to wander off into the forest, especially for pretty girls like you...you never know what could be lurking in the shadows" he told me. His dark eyes were glued to me as he took a swig of his drink and dropped the bottle to the ground with a "thud".

His arms reached out and pulled me into his embrace. My chest was against his strong one.

"I can take care of myself, _Tyler_" I said as I tried to push his chest away. He wouldn't budge, he was too strong for me.

Suddenly he stiffened. I looked up at him, his dark eyes sparkled.

"Look at that," he said, I followed his glance, the ruins,"let's go have a look". Tyler let go of me and started walking towards the ruins.

"Tyler, no!" I called but he was already at the entrance. Ugh, men.

I sighed and followed after him. My boots stepped over the wet stones and twigs.

Lord help me, I thought.

By the time I got to the ruins, Tyler was already examining the place.

_This isn't right, _a part of my brain told me. I ignored it and walked down the stone steps after Tyler. No light was needed, the moon shone through the ruins causing the room to brighten.

"Bonnie, check this out!" I heard Tyler exclaim. He's like a child, I thought as I followed his voice.

He was looking at a wall with interest. My eyes focused on it, there were symbols on one of the walls and a star. They looked like witch markings.

I ran a hand across them in fascination. Why would they be here?

At my touch, soft, ghostly whispers ran through the room and I stepped back quickly, letting my hand fall to my side.

Chills ran up my spin and I had a terrible feeling.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Tyler. He shook his head.

"Are you scared?" he asked me, stalking over to me. His eyes were focused on me again. I backed away but bumped into the stone wall.

Before I could speak, my eyes found a figure laying across the ground in a corner. The moon shined on it. I could make out Caroline's golden hair.

"Oh my god, Caroline!" I exclaimed and found the strength to push Tyler away.

I ran towards Caroline and let out a gasp. There, on her neck, was a bite mark. Crimson blood ran down her neck and stained her white dress.

"Caroline" I cried, shaking her limp body. Tyler crouched down beside me, shock was written all over his face.

"We have to get her to a hospital" I declared and stood up. Tyler reached down and picked up the blond in his arms.

An uneasy feeling swept through my body as my eyes focused on her neck.

"Another animal attack?" suggested Tyler, I tore my eyes away and looked at Tyler.

"I'm not sure" I told him. We had to get out of here, now.

"Going so soon?" asked a familiar voice. I spun around and gasped. It was him. He walked out of the shadows and into the light.

He wore a black leather jacket over his t-shirt and black jeans and boots. Doesn't this guy ever shower? I thought remembering the other day he wore the same attire. His cold, ice blue eyes locked on mine.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyler questioned the man rudely. Oh, no. I could see the man smirk and a dangerous gleam appeared in his eyes. My heart was now beating rapidly.

I tried sending a message to Tyler: _Don't anger him!_

"The name's Damon, Damon Salvatore" he spoke to us. Salvatore? As in...Stefan? But that's stupid, Stefan isn't a vampire, I thought.  
>Well then, what was that feeling the other day, huh? asked my brain. I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do.<p>

"And you, your Tyler Lockwood," Damon said as his eyes flickered away from mine "and how can I forget Bonnie?" Damon walked closer to me and kissed my had which I quickly pulled away from him and stepped closer to Tyler.

"Hey, don't touch her" Tyler told Damon and pulled me behind him. Damon laughed. I looked up at Tyler my eyes were full of worry. Comon, Bonnie, think. My mind was busy trying to think of a spell to use on this jack ass.

Suddenly Tyler was flung against the wall and Caroline was on the ground. Tyler grunted and stood up again, charging at Damon.

Damon threw him to the ground and kicked him.

"Stop it, stop it now! Don't hurt him!" I yelled. Damon looked over at me and sighed.

"Fine," he began and picked Tyler up my his collar,"leave with Caroline and forget what happened" Damon finished and dropped Tyler.

Tyler picked up Caroline and left without a word. I was breathing too fast. It was just me, all alone with him. Damon stalked closer to me.

"Hello, my little princess, how long has it been now- a week?" he asked me as his hands caressed my cheeks. He was expecting me to reply.

_You can do it, baby girl_, Gram's voice told me. I swallowed.

"Something like that" I told him boldly and swatted his hands away. Damon smirked.

"I like you attitude, very naughty" he said and waggled his finger. I glared at him.

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" I asked him, he seemed taken back. His face hardened and I saw something flash in his eyes but he quickly covered it up.

"Ask me that some other time, but look at you all dressed up" he told me and looked my body up and down. A shiver ran up my spin. The way he was looking at me...  
>No Bonnie, he's a killer.<p>

Damon chuckled and gazed into my eyes. His eyes were like a predators. Give him an aneurysm, my brain told me.

"Your going to let me kiss you now" he told me. I tried to not laugh. Who does he think I am? Then I realized he was trying to hypnotize me or something with his eyes. Grams had told me stories about it...what was it called again?

He didn't remove his eyes from mine so I decided to play along. I nodded and kept my eyes on his. His face inched closer to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my face.

Then, when his lips were only a little bit away from mine I slapped him hard across the face.

Show time, Bonnie. Veins appeared under his eyes and he tried to attack my neck. Concentrating, I tapped into his mind and gave him an aneruysim. He let out a scream and fell to the ground, clutching his head. I slowly walked to the entrance, my eyes still on him.

"Leave me alone" I told him and set fire to ruins.

...

2 HOURS LATER,

I kicked off my heels and stripped out of the dress. I changed into a pink hello kitty singlet and matching underwear. God I have to grow up, I thought while I flicked off the light switch and settled into bed.

There was a tapping sound on the window. I groaned and lifted my head off the pillow.

Fear swam through my body. The crow.

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just finished most of my exams. Anyways hope you liked the chapter and please review.**

**Also have you guys watched Kat Graham's 'I want it all video', one word: AMAZING! **


End file.
